


Nothing to Fear (On Hiatus)

by SomeoneWhoCares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, But they have the mental maturity of an eight-year-old on a sugar rush, Charlie is around 15, Flowey's cool, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'll add more as I go, Possessive Behavior, Slight game mechanics, Toriel just wants a kid, i cant write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneWhoCares/pseuds/SomeoneWhoCares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone with a powerful SOUL doesn't want power, but just want to live in peace? Because that's exactly what Charlie wants.</p><p>I suck at summaries, writing and just about everything, so read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, I re-wrote my story. IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TURN OUT LIKE THIS! I JUST WROTE AND THIS HAPPENED!!
> 
> Although, to be honest, I like this one better.

Charlie was utterly confused. Flowers weren’t supposed to talk. Or have faces. And yet...

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower!” … a little golden flower with a face was talking to them. Strange.

“Okay, dude, flower… thing,” Charlie told it. “I’m just gonna be on my way. Could you, maybe, point out the direction of the exit?” The flower looked confused. ‘Well that makes two of us,’ Charlie thought.

“Oh no! You don’t understand!” Flowey said. “There is no exit! We’ve all been trapped down here for centuries!”   
“What do you mean, ‘there is no exit’?” Charlie was exasperated with this guy. Everyone knew that there were two entrances to this cavern: one on each end. Just no one ever climbed the mountain to see if this was really true, because everyone had different things on their minds than, ‘Hey, I wonder if that cavern in that mountain really does have two entrances? I’m going to go find out!’

“That’s exactly what I mean!” Flowey shouted. ‘Man, is this human stupid or something?’ He thought to himself. Most humans who fell down were a little more open-minded than this one.

Charlie threw their hands in the air. “Of course there’s an exit! In fact, there’s two!” They were shouting, too. This flower was getting on their nerves. “One on each end of the cavern! Everybody knows that! You should, too, if you live down here!” They started walking around the plant. “In fact, I’m going to go to that other opening right now! I’ll show you that there’s a way out of here!” But before they could get around, the world around them turned black and white. What the hell?

“NO!” Flowey shrieked. “YOU’RE GOING TO STAY RIGHT HERE UNTIL I EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!”

Charlie scoffed at him and tried to walk away.

**MERCY: FLEE**

Except they couldn’t. They glared at the flower, who was seemingly holding them hostage. Their eyes were drawn to something floating just in front of the plant.

A silver heart. Huh.

Charlie was drawn to this strange thing. It was an inexplicable feeling. Like they were going to always be incomplete until they had that heart right in their hand.

Both flower and human stared at the little heart for a minute, each lost in their own thoughts. Flowey thought about how strange this particular SOUL was. Silver… There was something significant about that, but he just couldn’t remember.

Charlie thought about how cool it was that the heart was floating, and was battling with themselves about reaching out to grab it. Flowey might get mad at them for grabbing it, although they wouldn’t know why he would; he looked just as confused as they felt.

Finally, Charlie broke the silence.

“Hey, dude.” Flowey looked up at them. “What’s that?”

He sighed. He was done dealing with this weird human. “That’s your SOUL. The very culmination of your being.”

Charlie nodded. “Cool,” they said, nodding their head. “Why are you staring at it like that?”

“Because,” Flowey said, really annoyed. “Your SOUL is kinda weird.”

“Really,” they tilted their head like a dog. “How so?”

“Well, silver isn’t exactly a normal color. There’s a reason behind that, but I can’t remember what that reason is.”

“Oh.” Charlie sat down. “You’re not very helpful, you know that?”

Flowey eyed them viciously. He might not have a SOUL, but this kid was making him feel things he hasn’t felt in a while. Like rage. Not that he would ever hurt this human, he was much too soft now that he had no SOUL to feel other things, like hatred for humans. “You’re not very nice, you know _that_?” They deflated a little.

“‘m sorry,” they mumble.

Flowey sighed again. No, he couldn’t hate this kid. “Just, try and be a little nicer, kid,” he told them. His expression saddened. “It’s been awhile since anyone was nice down here.”

Charlie was intrigued. “Really? So, everyone is a jerk?” Flowey nodded his head. “Wow…” They were silent for a moment. “Sounds just like home.”

Flowey was about to ask more about that, but the Human looked like they didn’t want to talk about it. It didn’t matter, anyways; he had more important things on his mind. “So,” he said. “I assume you want to get back to the surface. Right?” Surprisingly, they shake their head.

“Nah, I think I’ll just stay down here. From the two rooms I’ve seen, it’s pretty sweet.”

“WHAT?!” Flowey shouted. “WHY DON’T YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THE SURFACE?!” He just didn’t understand. All the humans wanted to go back to surface; except one. He should know, he met them all. His expression suddenly softened. “Did… did something bad happen to you?”

Charlie smiled sadly. “Yeah… you could say that.”

All of Flowey’s anger was drained from him. “O-oh… I’m sorry, Human.” He wrung the leaves he used as hands. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly.

“Nah,” Charlie said, sighing. “Maybe some other time.”

“Ok, Human. If you say so.”  
Charlie perked up a little. “My name’s Charlie. Sorry, I haven’t properly introduced myself yet. Just been a little occupied.”

“Charlie’s a weird name.”

“So’s Flowey,” they counter.

Flowey laughed. “True,” he said. Then he froze. ‘Toriel’s coming, and I haven’t even told this kid how to survive.’

Charlie seemed to notice his distress. “What’s wrong,” they ask. Flowey looked like he had just remembered he left the oven on.

‘There’s no time, there’s no time,’ Flowey thought. ‘They can’t make it on their own, and Toriel’s due to come by any minute!’ A lightbulb went off in his head. He’ll just go with them! “Huma- Charlie! Listen!” They leaned closer. “Ok, so here’s the deal: you can stay in the Underground, but you gotta at least make it out of the Ruins.”

“And why’s that?” They ask.

“Because,” he said. “There’s this really mean monster named Toriel who really _really_ likes to kill any human she sees. So, I’ve decided to come with you and lead you somewhere safe… -ish.” He looked up at Charlie with hopeful eyes. “Deal?”

They mulled over it. They didn’t have to go back to the surface, and the only drawback is that they have to leave here, the Ruins, apparently, and they have to take Flowey with them. They could work with that. “Deal,” they say, sticking out their hand for Flowey to shake. Charlie’s SOUL floated to their chest and disappeared, and a vine snaked out of the ground and wrapped around the hand, and shook it as the world regained color.

**YOU WON!**

**YOU GAINED ZERO GOLD**

It was a nice moment…

...

… Until a fireball hit Flowey right in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens. Things are explained a bit. I don't know. It's garbage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crappy story, I know. So, to those of you who read this: Thank you. You didn't have to.

Charlie whipped around, coming face to face with a goat… woman… thing. You know what? That's not important right now. “WHAT THE HELL, LADY!” They shout. “YOU COULD'VE KILLED SOMEBODY!” They turned back to a singed Flowey. “Hey, dude.” They poke him with a finger. “You're not dead, right?”

Flowey groaned. “No…” he whispered. “But I wish I was.”

“Nah,” Charlie said. “You don't mean that.” 

The flower glared at them from the smoldering ground. “You don’t know that.”

Charlie scoffed. “Yeah, I doooaaAAAAHHHH!” They were suddenly picked up by a strong pair of fur-covered hands. “HEY! LEMME GO!” 

Toriel had no intention of doing any such thing. A human child was here! All her’s for the taking! She wouldn’t be alone anymore, and it wouldn’t end like all the other times; oh no! This one would stay with her and be her child, forever and ever and ever! Now, all she needed to do was get them to her house. She could keep them there easy enough.

Suddenly, Toriel and Flowey’s eyes were blinded by a cold light coming from Charlie’s chest. Their SOUL was glowing.

Before Toriel could run back to her home with her new child, she felt an icy sensation on her own SOUL; slowly covering it's surface. 

She wants to put the human down.

No- Wait, no! She doesn't! She's not going to put the human down!

She  _ really _ wants to put them down.

But- no!

_She_ _wants to_ ** _p u t  t h e  h u m a n  d o w n._**

Charlie feels Toriel lowering them to the ground, slowly and unsure. They were still struggling and hadn't noticed the light coming from them. And even if they had, they probably wouldn't have cared: The strange and dangerous lady wasn't taking them away like they're pretty sure she wanted to.

Flowey watched in awe from the floor. It was incredible! He could see both the human and the monster’s SOUL. Charlie’s was glowing… well not really ‘glowing’, more like reflecting light from invisible lanterns, and it appeared that Toriel’s SOUL was being covered by silver. He remembered why silver was significant now.

Silver was a slightly different type of determined SOULS. While red SOULS were able to, in essence, control space and time with their DETERMINATION, silver SOULS had a DETERMINATION that affected other’s SOULS. They could ‘sway’ someone’s judgment and actions, doing what Charlie did: their SOUL overpowered Toriel’s SOUL, but just enough for her to put them down. It was amazing to see.

Once they were on the ground, Charlie ran back to Flowey, while still keeping an eye on the goat monster. “Uh, Flowey,” they whispered to him. “That’s Toriel, right?”

“Mhmm.” Moving hurt, so Flowey laid still. He was sure that Charlie wouldn't allow Toriel to kill him, so he felt relatively safe, laying on the ground… exposed to the monster who’s been trying to kill him for years… with only an untrained human protecting him... on second thought, he felt suddenly less safe. 

Charlie glared at Toriel, who still stood there, looking slightly dumfounded. “Look, lady,” they said. “We don't want any trouble. We just need to leave the Ruins.”

“LEAVE!?” Toriel exclaimed. “Why would you want to leave!? You just got here!” She tried to take a step closer, but couldn't. Charlie still had a hold of her SOUL. 

They didn't like or trust her. Even if they hadn't been told that she has killed humans before, her appearance and demeanor made her unsettling. Besides, she had tried to kidnap them. 

Toriel felt a lot of things right then. She felt anger that couldn't get the human to her house,sad because she hadn't even known them for two minutes and they're telling her they want to leave. ‘All the others at least had the decency to wait a few days,’ she thought. She also felt amused. This human was funny. The way they worry over their friend while completely ignoring the danger around them; it would get them killed, yes… but Toriel found it cute.

She  _ really _ wanted that child for her own.

Charlie and Toriel just stared at each other for a moment, before Charlie slowly started removing one of their shoes.

“Hey, Charlie,” Flowey whispered, too weak to really speak louder than that. “What in the Underground are you doing?”

The human didn't reply, staring at the goat monster, who was still trapped by their SOUL. They only broke their gaze away when they started digging up Flowey from the ground. 

Toriel was so frustrated with herself. She wanted to run over and snatched up the child, but at the same time, she felt an even stronger urge just to stand there and not get any closer. All her problems would be solved if she could just take a few steps! But she couldn't and she  _ didn't know  _ **_why_ ** .

Flowey was too weak to protest being placed in the human's shoe. It was actually rather comfortable. Charlie, now half barefoot, slowly edged around Toriel, making a large circle around the monster. Once they were mostly around her, they broke into a sprint for the next room. 

As they left, Toriel found she was no longer conflicted, her SOUL was her own again! She slowly strolled through the doorway. She would find her child; there was no doubt about that.


	3. Running From Your Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's running... as evidenced by the chapter title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all my friends!  
> Everyone: We're not your friends.  
> Yeah, you are! Sorry for not updating this (Or not sorry if everyone hates it and I'm just fooling myself by thinking I can write), but my life has been pretty busy.  
> Actually no, it hasn't. I just kinda didn't want to write this for a while.  
> Well, shout out to BlueMoon37 for commenting: "This seem kind of good" You're the one who gave me the DETERMINATION to write another chapter for this lovely piece of garbage. I hope you don't hate it! :D

Charlie ran through room after room, not stopping when they entered a fight. It worked out, because the monsters that they initiated fights with were too confused to actually care if they ran away. They thought Flowey was telling them something, but they were too panicked to listen or understand what he said.

Flowey tried to get Charlie to slow down, tried to get them to respond to something - anything - to no avail. They just kept running. “Hey! You need to slow down!” He shouted at them. “These puzzles are dangerous! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

They didn’t respond or slow down. Their breathing was becoming heavy, and their bare foot hurt. They didn’t stop, though. They were too scared of Toriel to even consider slowing down until they left the Ruins.

They turned a corner at full speed, skidding slightly, and kept running. They only vaguely saw the dead leaves on the ground before they fell through them. The drop wasn’t that far, but they hit their head on the floor and went still.

“Charlie!” Flowey’s boot had fallen out of their grasp when they hit the floor. He poked their face with a vine. “Charlie! Hey! You gotta get up!” They didn’t move. They were still breathing, so that was good. Flowey figured that if Toriel had started after them as soon as they had left the room, like she undoubtedly had, she would find the human soon. Like, really soon.

“Okay, okay, we can do this,” he told himself. Years of being alone with no one to talk to had given him a habit of talking to himself. It seemed less lonely after that. “We just gotta - just gotta… carry the human out of here! Yeah that’s it.” He wriggled out of the boot and let his roots sink into the ground again. The fireball had left him weak, but not helpless. He was strong normally, so carrying a human should be a piece of cake. “Okay, we just need to pick them up… by wrapping our roots around them - and then lifting up.” As he narrated, he began lifting Charlie up in the air.

The human was a lot heavier than he remembered humans being.

“Aargh… okay - can’t do that.” Flowey set the kid down with a ‘thump’. “What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do? Well we’re not gonna leave them, that’s for sure. I don’t need another child’s death on my conscience.” He looked up at the roof of leaves when he heard Toriel’s footsteps.

“If she doesn’t see me, then she’ll think that the kid is alone,” he whispered to no one. “Then I can bust them out of here when she isn’t looking. Yeah… yeah that’ll work.” Flowey slid his roots into Charlie’s thick sweater. It was very baggy, so he could hide himself quite easily.

Now, all he has to do is wait.

Toriel walked at a leisurely pace. There was no need to run; the door exiting the Ruins was sealed tightly. Her child was stuck here whether they liked it or not. All she had to do was find them.

She didn’t even get to explain the puzzles to the child, so they probably fell victim to one of the traps. ‘I do not know,’ Toriel thought. ‘They are quite smart for a human. And it seems they very talented in SOUL magic.’ The thought of her child using the magic against her again was worrying, but like any magic, SOUL magic took lots of energy. Her child would wear themselves out, then she would bring them home.

Where they belonged.

The first trap came into view. Dead leaves covered a rather large hole, too deep to climb out of. Some of the leaves were disrupted; the child had fallen down the hole. Toriel felt her face turn into a smile. Perfect. She slid through the leaves covering the trap and landed with a ‘thump’. As expected, her child was indeed here; but they appeared to be unconscious. Well, that makes things easier for her. She gathered the child in her strong arms.

She was forgetting something… … Oh! That traitorous little buttercup. Where was he?

She saw the shoe her child had put him in lying in the ground next to disturbed soil. He probably ran away, abandoning the human, just like every other time. That's fine. Everything is perfect now that her child is with her and not running around hurting themselves.

Toriel climbed out of the pit with one arm while cradling Charlie with the other. The walk back to her house was quiet. Every monster in the Ruins knew it was a death wish to try and attack Toriel; especially if she had a human kid with her.

Flowey remained tense while Toriel carried his friend to her home. What would she do to him if she found him? Kill him? No… that would be too quick for Toriel’s liking. She would probably tear off all his petals, make a tea out of them, force him to drink it, and slowly roast him with her fire magic. He repressed a shiver and prayed to anyone listening that he wouldn't be found.

Toriel began humming a happy tune. She was almost at her cottage! Charlie was still unconscious in her arms. They seemed so fragile… She could kill them easily. Just a swift twist of their neck… A well-placed cut… Hell, she could probably just drop them and they'd be seriously injured.

Yes, they wouldn't make it without her. She was the only one capable of caring for them. They would stay with her, and she'd never be lonely again.

They'd make pie together, go Froggit hunting, read all her favorite books on ways to prepare tea from monster dust… It would be like she had a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write... :P


	4. Not-So-Delicious Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been a while. If you actually enjoy reading this, I apologize. I haven't been feeling like writing lately, and when I do sit down to write, my brain goes silent. So, yeah...  
> But, hey! If you're reading this, then thank you! Cause in all honesty, there are lots of other things you could be doing right now, but you chose to read this, and that makes me happy!
> 
> Enough with the sappy stuff!

The kid sure was taking _forever_  to wake up. Toriel had left them lying in a bed in a room with a locked door. Flowey had heard the deadbolt slide into place when she left. He stayed hidden in Charlie’s sweater, not daring to move.

They had a shirt on underneath, so it wasn’t weird; and even if it was, what’s a little discomfort when you’re trying to survive?

He shook Charlie a bit with his roots that were wrapped around their torso. Nothing. Well, if the kid is gonna sleep, he might as well, too. Toriel makes enough noise to wake the dead when she’s excited, so they should be fine.

Flowey closed his eyes and tried to relax.

… _Should be_ …

-}0{-

Toriel was so happy! She had a family again! She wouldn’t be lonely, or sit in an empty house, or- or…

She was so giddy that she had forgotten about the pie she was making for her new child. She hurriedly de-summoned the fire that was coming from her hands. She didn’t need an oven to cook; she had SOUL magic!

The pie didn’t look too burnt.. I mean the middle was still salvageable… If you were starving to death.

It smelled good, though, so Toriel was satisfied.

The pie was her a mix of three of her favorite flavors: Cinnamon, butterscotch, and snail! The juices from the snails mixed well with cinnamon, and who doesn’t love butterscotch!

Toriel’s thoughts turned to her child- Charlie was their name, right?

Would they try to use their SOUL magic against her again? Would they abandon her like all the others?

Her own SOUL filled with panic at the thought. No, she couldn’t- _wouldn't_ \- let them leave! They wouldn’t make it out there! She’s the only one who can keep them safe!! All the monsters in the Ruins fear her, so they won’t dare attack Charlie! They’d be safe here. All the other monsters outside the Ruins would try to kill them if they left. YES! THEY COULDN’T LEAVE HER!!! THEY’D DIE IF THEY TRIED!!

But now comes the hard part: How does Toriel get Charlie to stay with her?

“Should I take their legs?” She wondered aloud. “Or, perhaps, just one?” She placed the burnt mess of a pie on the counter and began scratching her palm with a sharp talon. The slight pain always helped her focus.

“Do I poison them? Not enough to kill them, of course. Hmm… That could work.” Toriel began pacing her kitchen, black robe swishing about behind her. “They would be too weak to run, and it would drain their magic… Yes, yes, it could work!” Toriel clapped her hands and bounced on the balls of her feet like a kindergartener when they’re told they can use glitter.

She began rummaging through her cabinets, holding back little giggle fits. In her haste, she knocked all kinds of bottles out onto the counter, making several tinkling sounds. She finally lifted a small blue bottle out of the mess she had made.

“Finally! Hahaha! Oh, I will never be lonely now!” Toriel opened the bottle and poured a small portion of the contents onto her palm.

It was a fine white powder that almost looked like powdered sugar. She sprinkled the poison onto the pie; but it didn't look like enough, so she added a little more. And just a tiny bit more….

And just one last pinch.

There! It was perfect! The poison thickly coated the top of the pie like a layer of snow on a mountain. It really did look like powdered sugar.

‘Now, all I have to do is get the child to eat this, and my plan will be finished!’ Toriel thought darkly.

-}0{-

Charlie’s head hurt. A lot. They felt as though their skull was cracked open.

Without opening their eyes, they reached up and touched their head, checking for bleeding. Luckily for them, their head was in fact, in one piece.

They groaned as they sat up. What were they sitting on? It was as hard as a rock.

They slowly opened their eyes and saw that they were on a small bed in a sparsely decorated room. It might very looked cosy and welcoming at one point or another, but now it seemed filled with depressing memories and ghosts of a once-happy past.

“Oh, thank the stars you're awake!” Flowey poked his head out of their sweater, right next to their face. “You've been asleep for a while, and Toriel has been making _so much noise_  and- and…” His lip quivered. “I-I’m scared,” he whimpered. He looked on the brink of tears. How old was he, anyway? Most of the time, he seemed very mature, but it was times like this that made Charlie really question his age.

“Don't worry, Flower-dude,” Charlie rasped. Their throat was so dry… “I'll protect you.” And they would, too. Even though they hadn't known the flower for very long, they felt protective of him; almost like he was a younger brother. Almost. They put on a reassuring grin for their friend. Wait- friend?

Since when did they think of him as a friend?

“We…” Charlie began. “We are- friends… Right?” The little flower perked up at their question. His expression was hesitant, but hopeful.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “I think we are.”

Charlie smiled at their official new friend. It felt nice. They took another look around the room. “You said Toriel lives here?”

Flowey seemed to remember the danger both of them were in. His pupils shrunk so fast it was almost comical, and the little smile he had slipped right off his face. “Yeah, she lives here. I think she’s in the kitchen, baking something. She was making an awful lot of noise earlier-” He stopped, suddenly, and listened.

Footsteps.

His breathing sped up till he was panting like a dog. “Toriel’s coming. Don't let her know I'm here. She’ll kill me. _Please_.” He slid back under Charlie’s sweater, hugging their body like a lifeline. He slipped away just in time, Toriel peeked around the door just moments after he was out of sight.

“Hello, my child!” She said brightly. She had an air of joy surrounding her; the same kind of joy one might feel when you're about to give a friend a birthday present.

“Uh, hi,” Charlie said. They didn't like the situation they were in, but it didn't mean that they had to be rude. Toriel turned on the lights and walked into the room, holding something in her hands. A cake?

She sat down in the edge of the bed with the… whatever it was- in her lap. “Since you were sleeping so soundly,” Toriel said in a saccharine voice. “I decided to make you a pie!” She practically shoved the pie in Charlie’s face. It smelled of sulfur, cinnamon, and chemicals. Toriel smiled proudly. “You need to get your strength up, my child. That was a nasty fall you took.” She placed the burnt pie in Charlie’s lap, looking at them expectantly.

Charlie flicked their gaze from the singed monstrosity to Toriel and back again. What were they supposed to do? Eat it? How? They didn't have a fork, or a plate.

Toriel seemed to notice their dilemma. “Oh! Silly me, I forgot to give you a fork!” She jumped up from the bed and raced out of the room. Charlie sat in silence for a good 4 seconds before she ran back in, fork in-hand. “There you go, child. Now eat up!”

The human took the fork cautiously, and looked at the pie. Well, the middle didn't look _that_ bad, so they scooped out some of the pastry. The pie filling was chunky and dripped, and the powdered sugar looked too thick to actually be enjoyable. Another glance at Toriel showed that she was at the edge of her seat, almost bouncing in anticipation. Charlie put the bite of pie in their mouth.

It. Was. Awful.

The drippy filling had a distinct taste of too much cinnamon. That alone was enough to make them gag, but the worst was yet to come. They tasted butterscotch that was burnt beyond saving, and- was that meat?! The meat was chewy, almost elastic, and tasted like cheap steak. The combined flavors of the filling and the meat were awful.

But the worst part? The powdered sugar tasted like a bathroom cleaner smells. The taste burnt their tongue and easily made Charlie gag and spit out the food.

Their distressed sounds came to a stop when Toriel forced another bite of pie in their mouth. She held a hand over Charlie’s mouth to prevent them from spitting it out a second time.

“Come on, child!” She sounded too happy for the situation. “You must eat at least one bite! You don't want this to go to waste, right? I know plenty of children would kill for a meal like this!”

Charlie tried hard not to puke. They didn't _want_  to swallow the abomination that was this pie, but the goat woman obviously wasn't going to let go of their face until they do. With great difficulty, and lots of gagging, they swallowed the bite.

Toriel released them. “There, that wasn't so hard, was it, my child?” She stood up, and took the remaining pie from the human’s lap. “Why not rest now? You must be exhausted!” She walked over to the door and turned out the lights and stepped out of the bedroom. “Goodnight, my child!” She said before closing the door.

Charlie promptly leaned over the side if the bed and vomited all over the floor. After a few minutes of that, they noticed Flowey rubbing their back in a soothing manner. “Shhh,” he whispered. “That’s it.” Charlie looked at the mess they'd made. Chunks of half-digested food dotted the floor, sitting in a pool of bile.

…

Was that blood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where I want this to go, so feel free to request if you want! I'm all down for suggestions as well as criticism!  
> Be warned, I won't have the next chapter out for a while, due to the fact that that is how my motivation works.


	5. Author's Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you looking for a chapter?  
> WELL PREPARE TO BE DISAPPOINTED!!!

Hey, everyone. So, it's been a while since I last posted and I wanted to apologize for that. Even though this is probably far from the best thing you've ever read, I still feel bad when people tell me they like it, and then I don't put up a chapter for a few weeks. 

To put it simply, I've really run out of steam for this story, even though it's really just begun. Sad, isn't it? I've also had many, many other story ideas running through my brain, but just enough writers block for them all to end in failure. I'm in a creative slump right now. 

Plus, I haven't really been feeling good about this story for a while now. It doesn't seem like it's the best it can be. I also need to work out where I want this to go, because, currently, I'm writing chapter by chapter with no real goal in mind. 

So, in conclusion to my terrible excuses for ignoring this story, I'm going to put this on hiatus. I don't know how long, but probably a while. Even though I'm not writing for this currently,  it's still stressing me out about the lack of updates, so I thought I'd make it official and take a break from this.

Thanks to all of you who commented and told me you liked the story! It really warms my heart to know that people read my stuff and decided to tell me. It makes me feel special! *^-^*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any suggestions on where this story should go, please tell me. I need ideas.  
> Also, if any of you guys like this, I'm sorry for taking so long to update (its hard to show people what you've done when you hate everything about it), and then when I do, I tell you I'm putting this on hiatus. I feel bad. TT_TT

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments and kudos! Or not. Don't let me tell you what to do. You live your life the way you want to.


End file.
